Life or Death
by jewelgrrl21
Summary: Naraku has been defeated! At what costs though?
1. Prologue

This is my second story ever! Just had an idea and ran with it. This is the prologue I hope everyone likes it!

All credit goes to Ramiko Takahashi

"WIND SCAR!" yelled Inuyasha as he ran into battle with the notorious villain Naraku. Naraku dodged the attack as a tentacle whipped out of his side and slammed the hanyou to the ground where he laid unconscious. All of Naraku's plans of breaking the group failed and he no longer had the patience to play his games. He was out for blood. They have been fighting all morning. All of them panting breathlessly, cut up and bruised but still going at it with everything they had. Naraku had the miko in his sights. Kagome stood behind the rest with her bow and arrows at the ready. Naraku smirked as he noticed how her bow trembled and the look on her face revealed her fear. He attacked as fast as lightening and he grabbed Kagome holding her next to him high in the air. Sango threw her hirakotsu at the tentacle holding her best friend, however, the giant boomerang bounced off the armor cladded tentacle and fell to the ground. "Why must you make everything so difficult miko." He sneered as a poisoned tentacle came up behind Kagome. "Well time to die." The tentacle glowed with a dark purple cloud and shot out toward Kagome. She closed her eyes and prepared for the inevitable until she felt someone push her so hard she flew out of Naraku's grasp and was flying through the air. Kirara who was already transformed into her giant cat form caught the miko on her back as a loud shrill growl could be hard throughout the whole forest. They group watched in horror as the tentacle meant for Kagome pierced Inuyasha all the way through his chest depositing miasma at every inch of the hanyou's flesh as he screamed in pain and agony. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. Naraku let go of Inuyasha and his lifeless bludgeoned body came crashing to the ground. Naraku turned to Kagome with a smile on his face. "Maybe that'll teach the dog to stay down." Kagome took a deep cleansing breath as she stood up on the back of the fire cat with her bow and arrow ready to fire. "How dare you hurt him like this! Wasn't it enough to destroy what he and Kikyo had but you are after their lives too? You are a monster! And for that I must kill you!" she yelled as her entire being glowed a soft pink and the tip of the arrow resembled that of a giant pink sun. Letting go of the string the arrow went flying and purified Naraku and destroying the Shikon no Tama.


	2. Exorcism

I worked so hard on this please tell me your thoughts! (shameless begging)

"INUYASHA, INUYASHAAA! Oh please wake up please!" Kagome yelled as she leaned over his limp body. Inuyasha laid on his back with his mouth slightly open on the blood soaked grass. He was unconscious and barely breathing, a mixture of red and dark purple staining the fire rat that covered his chest. Miroku walked to Kagome and looking at Inuyasha's wounds, _"This is bad I don't think he's going to survive this time." _He thought to himself. After a moment of silent prayer over the hanyou he nodded his head towards Kirara who was still in her battle form. "Kagome we need to take him to Lady Kaede's hut, Sango and Shippou are already on their way there but it's faster if take Kirara." Kagome nodded wiping away her tears with the back of her sleeve. She took a step back and let Miroku pick up Inuyasha as Kirara laid down in front of them. "Kagome you get on first, I'll hand you Inuyasha and you can hold him while I sit behind you two and use my staff to keep you two from falling off." Kagome again nodded and jumped on top of the cat's back. After Miroku loaded him on Kirara and got himself settled they took off. Kagome cradled Inuyasha tightly to her chest. _"Please don't die I haven't even told you I love you yet. Just hang on."_ A single tear fell and dripped on to his face.

Inuyasha's POV

_Darkness and pain. _

_That's all I knew. My body burned like it was being engulfed by Hell's flames. I couldn't see a damn thing. All I could think about was the pain. Every now and again I could catch a small break from the dark. I heard Kagome cry, she was yelling but I couldn't understand what. I felt my body suddenly being moved. Dammit it made the pain worse. I couldn't move. Who the fuck is moving me? Just leave me alone the pain, it's too much!_ _My chest hurts the worst. Everything hurts I'm going mad with all this! _

_Then suddenly I feel a small splash on my cheek. It calms the pain, although it's still there I feel some relief. I can open my eyes now. The darkness has subsided for the moment, but I know it will be short lived. I know I'm dying and this will probably be the last time I'll ever see Kagome. Kami she is beautiful. I would really have liked to mate with her, maybe raise a couple pups together and grow old. I feel a tear roll down my cheek I wish I had more time. I see her gorgeous eyes red and puffy from crying. Crying over me. She keeps telling me to hang on and Kami knows I'm trying but I don't think it can be. Slowly, painfully I lifted my arm and gently touched her cheek. She just looked down at me while she held me so tightly. I could feel the pain start to increase, this was my last chance to tell her how I feel before I leave this world. _

"Kagome, I love you."

_After that all I knew was darkness and pain. _

"Inuyasha! Wake up! Oh Miroku he passed out again." Kagome said pleadingly. Miroku let out a sigh "We're almost to Lady Kaede's, I can see the village from here. Is he still breathing?" Kagome place a hand under the hanyou's nose, "Yes he's still breathing but its faint." New tears sprang forth from Kagome's eyes. "Miroku what am I going to do if he dies." She sobbed. Miroku did not answer her. They finally arrived at Kaede's the fire cat roared a calling that brought out the old miko from her hut. "What's going on here?" she asked as Miroku grabbed the limp hanyou off Kirara's back. "Inuyasha got hurt in the battle against Naraku. He's both injured and poisoned by miasma do you think you can help?" the monk asked. Kaede pulled aside the tatami door cover and let the trio into her hut. "I will do what I can." She said. Kagome ran ahead of Miroku and spread the futon on the floor. Miroku spread the hanyou on top of the futon. The old miko tenderly removed the top of Inuyasha's robes revealing the bloody wound with traces of miasma. "Oh dear.." Kaede whispered gravely. Shaking her head she stood up and walked over to her collection of dried herbs. Kagome sat by Inuyasha's head stroking the side of his head. "Kaede can you save him?" she whispered. Kaede rubbed her chin as she eyed the dried herbs with focus. "Kagome I am surprised he is still breathing. There is a slim chance that he will live to see tomorrow, but he is fighting." She grabbed a handful of various herbs and brought them over to her kettle that was hanging over the fire pit. She was arranging the herbs into two piles silently praying over the injured. Inuyasha suddenly had a small fit of struggled coughs that flicked small amounts of blood on his chin. Miroku was outside of the hut praying and waiting for his dear Sango and Shippou to show up. Hearing the struggled coughs from inside he sighed. _"Kami please look after Inuyasha" _he prayed. Kagome struggled not to cry as she shushed the hanyou. Once he was calmed she took a wet piece of cloth and wiped his mouth of the blood. "Kaede is there anything we can do to save him?" she asked choking on her words. Kaede added one of the bundles of herbs to a small bowl of hot water. "Yes child but ye should be warned. It's not practiced often and can only work on hanyou's. For this first treatment I will need the help of the monk Kagome I'll have to ask ye to step out for this process. He will be revealed." Kagome nodded as she got up to leave. Kaede stirred the concoction slowly. "Oh and Kagome please inform Miroku that we will be preforming Akumachi." She sighed out. Kagome again nodded and left the hut.

When Kagome stepped out of the hut she noticed that Sango and Shippou have arrived. Sango held a sleeping kitsune close to her. "Kagome how is he?" she asked nervously. Kagome wiped her eyes frowning. "Not good, Miroku Kaede needs you to help her with the first part of his treatment. She called it Akumachi." Sango gasped understanding what all that entailed. Miroku sighed and pulled out a handful of sutras from his robe. "I guess I should have expected that we would be doing this. Ladies please stay outside of the hut, no matter what you hear got it?" he asked as he stood at the door to the hut. Both ladies nodded and sat outside on the grass in front of the hut. Sango handed Kagome Shippou and Kirara took the opportunity to sit on Sango's lap. Both girls sat in a moment of silence as the monk disappeared inside of the hut.

The Ladies POV

Kagome broke the silence, "Sango what is Akumachi?" Sango stayed silent for a minute trying to think of the best way to answer her. Finally taking a deep breath she explained. "Akumachi means demon blood. They use Baneberry Root, which is poisonous to humans but has special properties that can help speed up the healing of a hanyou, but is highly dangerous if not done right." She answered looking down at Kirara. Kagome cocked her head to the side "How is it dangerous if it speeds up healing?" Sango slouched suddenly finding a blade of grass very interesting. "Hanyou blood is very unique in that it has to be at a perfect balance all the time. If there is slightly more demon he turns full demon or if there is slightly more human he turns full human. And there are certain triggers like for example the new moon suppresses Inuyasha's demon turning him full human until it sunrise. Well Baneberry Root suppresses his human blood so he turns full demon." She trailed off. Kagome stood up with her fists clenched. "Kagome, where are you going?" Sango asked standing up with the miko. "Sango I need to be in there with them. I'm a miko and I've calmed Inuyasha's demon before." Sango placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome they don't need you to calm him. He needs to be in his full demon for the healing to take place. Please just stay out here like they asked I'm sure they have everything under control." Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. "But what if they can't?" she whispered. Sango lead the girl to sit back down with her sighing. "Let's just hope that doesn't happen." Kagome gasped as she sensed Kaede's barrier go up. "She put a barrier up Sango now their trapped with a full demon Inuyasha." Sango nodded once. "This ritual is very risky and they must do everything they can to keep him contained." They sat in silence once again until they started to hear loud growling and cussing coming from inside the hut. Sango sighed shaking her head. "The ritual has begun." She said softly. Kagome lost all control over her emotions falling over on Sango she wept. *sob* "Oh Sango I can't do this. I can't just stay out here *sob* he needs me *sob* What if something bad happens *sobs*" she continued to cry into the demonslayers chest as Sango hugged her close and rubbed her back. "Shh Kagome everything is going to be alright shh." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "_Be careful Miroku." _She thought.

Inside the hut POV

Miroku entered the hut nodding his head to Kaede. "So we're doing Akumachi then." He confirmed with her. Kaede nodded her head. "Yes monk, if ye would place sutras on his wrists and ankles to hold him down and I will bring up a barrier just in case we can't keep this under control. Ye do realize the risks involved in this do ye?" Miroku nodded as he held up four sutras and prayed over them. He started to place them down when he finally replied. "Lady Kaede I have only helped to do this one other time and I was still a young boy and mostly observed from a distance. If we had Kagome in here with us her miko powers can be used in case we can't stay in control of him." He said placing the last sutra on his ankle. Kaede brought a bow and a quiver full of arrows near her "No she shall stay outside. Even if this works I fear it will traumatize her more than necessary. If we lose all control of the situation I shall purify him myself." She lowered her head at the thought. Miroku sighed he hoped and prayed that it won't come down to that. The old miko sat next to Inuyasha's head with the hot brew. "Miroku please remove Tettsaiga and set it nearby, we can use its seal if we start to notice things starting to go bad." Miroku took out the old sword and sheath out of Inuyasha's obi and set it down next to him. "Lady Kaede how did you manage to get the Baneberry root required for this concoction? I have heard it's quite rare?" Kaede brought her barrier up before answering him. "After Inuyasha was awakened and the jewel was shattered I visited Jenengi and obtained some just for him in case something like this were to happen." Miroku nodded. "It's a good thing you did that." Kaede took a deep breath. "Are ye ready monk?" Miroku nodded "As ready as I can get." Kaede nodded back. "Then we shall begin." Miroku started to meditate as Kaede recited the prayer. She held the hanyou's head up and slowly poured the brew down his throat. Once he drank it all she lowered his head back down. The old miko finished chanting and watched over the hanyou. His eyes shot open suddenly they were completely red. His fangs and claws grew out, purple stripes lined his cheeks and he growled loudly. "Remember Miroku the Inuyasha we know is still unconscious, at this moment he is by all means full demon and needs to be treated as such." Kaede reminded him. Inuyasha's demon struggled against the sutras that were holding him down. He shook his head in his struggle to be free and kill mindlessly. His chest wound reopened and blood flew everywhere as the edges started to slowly heal. Miroku wiped some blood off his cheek "Inuyasha try to stay calm we're trying to help you." He told the demon innocently. "Fuck you! I will kill you! Let me the fuck out of here" yelled his demon. He barred his fangs and growled loudly. "Inuyasha if you break free I will be forced to purify you, and don't ye think I'll hesitate." Kaede threatened. Inuyasha spat in her direction. "Fucking miko I like to see ya try. I'll tear you up into pieces." Kaede shook her head ignoring the threats, she knew if he was in his right mind he would never say those words. "Get me the fuck out of here!" he yelled thrashing violently. He extended his claws in his left hand and swiped them at the monk causing mild injury. Ouch! Inuyasha stop this! We're trying to help you!" Miroku yelled holding his bloodied hand close to his chest. "I will kill you fucking monk! I will kill everyone!" the demon yelled. Sweat was starting to bead on the demons forehead as he struggled even more. His mouth dripped with drool as the scent of Miroku's blood wafted into his nose. Kaede checked the demons chest wound. "We are almost there Miroku, once the wound is healed we need to get him to expel the Baneberry." Miroku nodded and resumed his meditation. The sutra holding his demon's wrist was starting to loosen its hold as he struggled to attack the monk. Kaede noticed this, "Miroku quickly grab Tettsaiga his wrist be loose!" Miroku quickly opened eyes to see the sutra barely hanging on and curling at an edge. He gasped and placed the sword over his arm. It pulsed and almost magically gained enough weight to hold down his arm while Miroku prepared another sutra. After placing the sutra on his arm the rest of the process went without any surprises. The wound finally finished closing and an even more daunting task lay ahead of the two. "Miroku it is the time to expel the herb." Kaede said as she grabbed an empty bucket and positioned herself behind Inuyasha. Miroku took a deep breath "Please be careful of his fangs Lady Kaede." He warned as he wrapped a sutra around his fist. The old miko nodded placing her old yet strong hands behind the demon's head and raising him up a bit. "Please forgive me Inuyasha." Miroku said before he punched him right in the stomach. The demon went rigid and Kaede quickly grabbed the bucket next to her and held it in front of the demon. Inuyasha proceeded to vomit the poison concoction into the bucket. He quickly calmed down and resuming his normal half demon state. After he was finished he looked up at the two who stood by him for a second before he passed out.


	3. The Unknown

Sorry for the long delay! But here it is finally! ^.^

The sun's first rays illuminated the countryside spreading its light in a multitude of colors. Sango laid on the grass with Kirara in a light sleep. Kagome sat near her with dark bags under her eyes. The future miko hadn't even attempted to try and sleep as she listened intently to the calamity going on inside the hut. Now all was silent and the only thing she could hear was Shippou's soft snoring as he laid his head on her lap. _I hope everything is alright… _she thought sighing. A pulse could be felt as Kaede's barrier was brought down. Everyone suddenly woke up. Sango grabbed Hirakotsu just in case the Akumachi failed. Miroku emerged from door of the hut with his hand bandaged and looking just about as drained as the rest of them. Kagome shot up from her seat knocking poor Shippou off her lap. "Is Inuyasha okay!? Is he still alive?" she asked frantically. Sango gasped at the monks blood soaked robes and bandaged hand. "Miroku what happened in there? Why is your hand bandaged?" The monk held up one hand to silence the both of them. "Inuyasha is still alive yes but he has not yet awaken and the miasma is still poisoning him even though we were successful with the Akumachi and his wound has healed. It was a hard night, Inuyasha's demon is powerful indeed it took all my and Lady Kaede's powers to contain him and he even swiped at my hand but tis a minor injury. I must warn you in Inuyasha's struggle he managed to bleed on everything in the hut so please don't be too shocked when you see it. Now if you excuse me I shall take my leave to the hot springs to wash up." He bowed and slowly started to walk off. Kagome ran inside the hut. Sango stopped the monk with a hand to his chest. "Miroku tell me honestly is there any chance Inuyasha is going to make it?" Miroku sighed, "I honestly don't know my dear Sango. Lady Kaede is doing everything she can to counteract the miasma but he could still…" He couldn't finish his statement. Hiding behind his bangs he bit his lip trying to stop the trail of tears that managed to leak out. Sango sobbed as she held her monk close to her. Embracing her he managed something of composure as he rubbed the back of her neck. "Sango, Inuyasha is my closest friend, my brother at arms I tried so hard to help him. Oh Kami we can't lose him!" he sobbed into the demonslayers hair.

Kagome pushed back the tatami door and took a sharp intake of air at the sight of blood. It was all over the walls, the floor, and even on the ceiling. At the center of the room laid Inuyasha. He was asleep breathing loudly and even wheezing some. His face contorted in pain and sweat glistened off his forehead. His chest was bear and Kagome noticed the wound was indeed closed but purple swirls of miasma took place instead. She also noticed on his face he still had faint purple stripes adorning his cheeks. Kagome fought back the tears as she sat by his head and brushed his bangs off his forehead. Lady Kaede emerged with two bowls, one had an herbal concoction and the other was just water. "Aye Kagome I knew ye would be here." She said sitting on the other side of the hanyou. Kagome nodded back in her direction. "How is he now? Will he be okay?" she asked while rubbing her knuckles lightly down his cheek. Kaede sighed. "I do not know child. He has a lot of miasma in him, enough to kill a human right off, but his demon blood keeps him alive as you can see by his markings." The old miko handed Kagome the water bowl. "He has fever if ye don't mind keeping a cool cloth on his head while ye be here?" she asked. Kagome nodded and begun wiping the sweat off his brow while Kaede mixed more herbs into her concoction. "Alright child may ye lift his head while I make him drink this medicine?" Again Kagome nodded and did as she was asked. After they completed the task Kaede slowly got up. "Well if ye are going to keep an eye on him then I shall start cleaning this mess from last night." She shook her head and walked off leaving the two of them alone. Tears brimmed Kagome's eyes as she dunked the cloth in water and laid it across his forehead. "Oh Inuyasha please wake up. Naraku is dead we should be celebrating." She grabbed ahold of his limp hand. "I can imagine that right now we would be preparing for a huge celebration here and Miroku and Sango would be preparing for their wedding and I…. I would be coming out of the well after saying my goodbyes to my family cause… Inuyasha…. I love you and I want to stay here with you!" She sobbed loudly. Kaede peaked around the corner checking on the two of them. She took a deep breath and sighed holding her composure. "_Kami I pray that you bring Inuyasha back to us Kagome was born for him… and he was born for her." _After her prayer she went back to scrubbing her walls.

Back outside the hut Sango had made a small fire and started to make breakfast for when the sleeping fox demon awoke. Usually Kagome did this but seeing as she was needed more in the hut Sango took over the mothering of Shippou. She sniffed a little and rubbed her eyes doing her best to keep it together for everyone's sake. Miroku was off at the hotspring washing up and spending some alone time meditating. Shippou rubbed his eyes as he woke up and pet Kirara affectionately behind her ear. "Oh Shippou your awake. I'll have breakfast ready for you in just a moment." Sango stated as she stirred a pot of boiling water for ramen. Shippou jumped over to her and sat down. "Where's Kagome? Is Inuyasha feeling better today?" he asked innocently. Sango bit her lip keeping it together. "Shippou…. Inuyasha is very sick and Kagome and Kaede are doing everything they can for him right now." She hid her face in her bangs as she rummaged through the big yellow backpack for the ramen. Shippou had a bad feeling in his gut with the way Sango was acting. "He'll be okay though right? I mean he's got demon blood he can heal faster than humans." Sango stayed silent pondering the right words to say to someone so young who's been through so much already. Miroku walked up to the small group in clean wet robes. "Shippou why don't we go for a walk before breakfast and let Sango have a moment's peace." He told the fox. The feeling in Shippou's gut got a little worse and he could smell Sango's tears but he got up and followed Miroku out into the forest.

The two of them found a nice spot away from the village to talk. Miroku sat against a large boulder and invited the kitsune to sit on his lap. Miroku closed his eyes and took a deep breath thinking over his words before he spoke them. Shippou watched him curiously, "So why is everyone acting so upset I mean Inuyasha is going to get better he always does." Miroku opened his eyes and looked at Shippou sympathically. "Shippou…. We don't know if Inuyasha is going to be okay. He took in a lot of miasma and is very poisoned… but we are doing everything we can to help him if we are able to…." He trailed off. Shippou's eye's bugged out, "No! He's going to be okay! He always gets better! Always! Don't even say that kind of stuff!" he yelled out failing to hold back the tears. Miroku held him close "Shippou I know this hard but we need to all stick together, for Inuyasha and each other. I'm sorry for this but you needed to be prepared in case the worst were to happen." Shippou sobbed into Miroku's robes before choking out "First… I lost…. My parents….. and when… Inuyasha became like… a father to me…. He might die now too… why does this keep happening Miroku!" He rubbed the young kitsune's back slowly "Only the kami know why but whatever fate befalls Inuyasha you still have a family never forget that." Shippou rubbed his eyes and looked up at the monk. "I know but I'm youkia so someday you and Kagome and Sango are going to die too and I'm going to be left all by myself for centuries then what will I do…" Miroku smiled down at him "I don't know but it's not a good idea to dwell on that you still have a lot of time with us." Shippou just stayed silent holding on to the monks robes as if his life depended on it.

Later on Miroku and Shippou made their way back to the hut. No one was outside of it so they both safetly assumed that Sango and Kirara joined Kagome inside the hut. "Shippou are you ready to go in? We completely understand if you don't want to right now." Miroku told the kit sympathitcally. Shippou puffed out his chest. "I can handle it. Inuyasha needs his family with him right now…. Maybe it'll help him get better?" Miroku nodded as they approached the doorway to the hut. Inside the hut Sango was rubbing a wet rag over the walls while Kaede was making a stew. Kagome was still in her spot beside Inuyasha rewetting the cloth on his forehead. Shippou darted to Inuyasha's side and watched as his hero struggle to breathe. For once he had nothing to say. Miroku stood in front of the hanyou and once again said a silent prayer over him. After a few minutes of utter silence minus the wheezing from Inuyasha Kaede announced that lunch was ready. Everyone gathered around and passed the bowls of stew to each other. Kagome still didn't move from her spot. Kaede strained some of the broth into a bowl for Inuyasha and brought it over to the couple along with a heartier bowl full for Kagome. "Child we need to get him to drink some broth to keep up his strength." The old miko said. Kagome stayed silent but brought his head up so Kaede could get him to drink. Afterwards she handed the other bowl to Kagome. "Here child you need your strength too. Inuyasha is going to have a long recovery and you need to take care of yourself as well." Kagome shook her head "No thank you I'm not hungry right now." She said faintly. "Child at least get some rest ye look like you haven't slept. Inuyasha is stable right now you can take a nap here is a blanket and pillow now ye get some rest." She told her stubbornly before walking away. Kagome watched her walk back to the small fire pit. She yawned and fell back slightly. Perhaps she was a little more exhausted then she thought. She grabbed the pillow and set it next to Inuyasha and covered herself in the blanket. Facing the man she loved she placed a hand on his shoulder as sleep quickly overcame her. _Please Inuyasha don't leave me._


	4. Reunion

Tis a short filler chapter.

_In the darkness of my subconscious I faced my worst fear. I felt my inner demon rise to the surface and for the first time in my life I felt human. I was vulnerable, sick, and very afraid. I was afraid of my demon hurting those that were trying to save me and I was also afraid that their efforts would be fruitless. I could feel as my flesh grew and closed over my wounds but still I was surrounded by the swirling dark. It was thick and filled my lungs and made it hard to breathe. My only thoughts were of Kagome, what would happen to her without me there to protect her? Will she be okay relying on her miko powers alone? Keh! I bet she'll probably return to her own world where it's safer. I wonder if I'll be reincarnated into her time. Perhaps she'll fall in love with that version of myself. She'll mate with him and have children with him. I'll be perfect for her then. I guess this is what the kami had in mind. _

_I lay there floating among the abyss when I heard a familiar voice calling out to me. I turned my head in the direction it came from and was shocked to see my Mother and Father floating towards me. She was dressed in a beautiful white kimono and my Father's armor was also all white. I guess this is it. My time has come and I'm about to leave this world. _

_I felt tears in my eyes and I trembled slightly. "_My son what is the matter?" _my Mother asked. She came up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "_Mother… Is it really over? Are you coming to take me to the afterlife?" _She wiped my tears with the back of her hand. "_Only if that be your wish." _She smiled, _"I've missed my little boy. Although you're not so little anymore, but to me you will always be that bright eyed mischievous child that I love so very much!" _I smiled Kami I have missed my Mother. She's always supported me and stood up for me when the other villagers picked on me. The days of my childhood with her were some of my favorite memories. Then the old man gave me a friendly slap on the shoulder. "_My son I'm glad to have finally met you face to face. I have watched you grow up from the heavens and I couldn't be more proud of the man you grew up to be." _I gave him a smirk. "_Thanks old man. And I guess I should also thank you for giving me Tettsaiga too." _He gave me a noogie. _"You wield that sword with such skill my boy!" _I couldn't help it. I could not stop smiling. Here I was with both of my parents. I've dreamed of this many times while I was alone fending for myself. Even after Kagome met me I still had dreams of them. Although I mostly dreamed of bringing her to meet them but even so this moment was so perfect. _"Mother, Father shouldn't we be going to the afterlife now? Isn't that why you both are here?" _I asked. My Father crossed his arms and he put on a serious face. _"Son whether you come to the afterlife with us or return to the living is up to you." _My eyes grew wide _"What do you mean it's up to me?" _My Mother looked up to me still keeping me in her embrace. _"You have a choice my little boy, you can return to the world with your friends or come with us. Both choices have good and bad consequences but it's completely up to you what you choose. Know that we support you in whichever way you choose and we will always be with you." _I sighed._ "What are the consequences then?" _My Father looked off in the distance. _"We know about your feelings towards Kagome and the Kami know of the situation regarding her time travel which is how you are given an option. If you choose to come with us you will be reincarnated in her birth time. However you will not be Inuyasha the hanyou, you're reincarnation will be Itsuki Takahashi, a human. You will know not of your time in the feudal era. You won't even know that she was ever able to cross time. You will be a different person, just of the same soul. And Kagome will not know it is you, thus she will always have Inuyasha in her heart. Therefore the negative side to this is your reincarnation will never fully have her heart." _I didn't like that in the next life I wouldn't have Kagome's heart completely. But still she is thinking of me so I guess it's not all bad? And I'll get 500 years with my parents! But I won't remember this life. All the times I've spent with Kagome hunting jewel shards I never want to forget that. _"What if I decide to stay in this life?" _My Father sighed. "_You're body has been injured quite extensively. Kagome will stay in the feudal era by your side but you will have many difficulties and she would have to protect you at times. You may eventually recover or you may not it depends on your demon blood. But you will have friends and Kagome to watch over you." _I nodded at him. After a moment of silent thinking I knew what I wanted. _"Mother, Father I know what I want to do. I want to go back. Even if my body is broken I want Kagome by my side. I want her whole heart. I want us to be able to reminisce on our adventures together. I'm sorry that I won't be going with you." _My Mother stroked the side of my face giving me a sad smile. _"We will miss you but we understand. We will always be watching you from the heavens I love you my sweet little boy." _Suddenly a bright blinding light burst through the darkness and I felt as though I could breathe a little better. _


	5. Awakening

It's been 2 weeks and Inuyasha has not improved any. Kagome never once did leave his side with the exception of basic human needs. She had dark circles under her eyes, her skin was pale, and that bright delightful smile she always had was gone. Sango watched her from the doorway to a private guest room they moved him to. Kagome was unaware of her presence as she dunked a piece of cloth into a bowl of cool water. Inuyasha lay unconscious still breathing hard. His haori discarded to the side while Kagome brought the cool cloth to his naked chest. "You're fever seems to be going down some Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. She placed a hand on his forehead. "You're still warm though…" she sighed. Sango decided to finally make her presence known by clearing her throat. "Oh Sango I didn't know you were here." She said trying her best to sound chipper. Sango gave her friend a sad smile. "Yeah I just got here. How is he doing today?" Kagome's face fell "About the same." Sango took a seat in front of her thinking her words through before she spoke them. "You know Kagome I was thinking, there might be some herbs from your time that could help speed up his recovery. Maybe since you're the only one who can go through the well you could go get some and while you're there you can visit with your family and take a break from all this." Kagome thought about it "Well there might be some medicine that could help. But I don't want to leave his side. What if something happens while I'm gone?" Sango bowed her head a little. "He's still stable I doubt anything will happen and besides you deserve to rest awhile. We'll keep an eye on him while you're gone." Kagome sighed she really didn't want to leave his side but if her modern medicines would help him she didn't want to deny him from it. Feeling defeated she stood up. "Okay I'll go back but I'm just going to grab some medicine and come straight back." She walked to the doorway and turned around looking at Inuyasha. "I'll be right back Inuyasha don't go anywhere while I'm gone.." With that she walked out of the hut to see Kirara sitting outside waiting on her. "Kirara can you please take me to the well I need to grab some supplies." "Mew" she replied as she transformed to the giant fire cat. Jumping on her back they took off towards the well. Five minutes later they landed in front of it. Kagome jumped off and ran toward the edge. "I'll be right back Kirara I just need to grab some medicine." With that she jumped over the edge and instead of being surrounded by the celestial blue she landed at the bottom hard. "OWWW!" She cried rubbing her bottom. She looked up to see blue sky and Kirara looking down the well. "_Oh no… oh no no no no. The well is sealed.I can't go back!" _She stood up in a shock and climbed up and out of the well. "Well I guess I'm not going back Kirara we can go back to the village now."

Sango sat next to the hanyou watching him as he slumbered. "Inuyasha please come back to us soon Kagome is worried sick about you and we're all concerned about her health. I don't know if you can hear me but please wake up. If not for yourself for Kagome…." The demonslayer sighed out loud. Miroku walked in the room just then. "I assume you were successful in convincing Kagome to visit her world for a bit?" Sango nodded slowly. "I was. She really didn't want to leave but she left not too long ago to get supplies." Miroku sat down next to her. "It will be good for her to catch a break from all this and rest. She's a strong young woman but everyone has their limits I suppose." They sat in silence for a moment. "Miroku what do you think is going on with him right now?" The monk blinked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I mean what is going on inside his head right now? Do you think he can see the spirit world?" Miroku placed his hand under his chin as he thought. "Well that could very well be possible. He is in a purgatory state. Not of this world or the next, I suppose it's possible he could see those that have already passed." Sango nodded at him. Suddenly they heard a woman sobbing as she walked toward them. "Kagome?" Sango asked. The miko entered the room looking even more forlorn then before. Her head was hung low as she walked toward the hanyou and sat near him, never once looking up. "Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked scooting in front of her. "The well…. It's sealed…. I can't go back!" she wailed. Miroku closed his eyes as he meditated on that fact. "Perhaps it sealed when we defeated Naraku." He thought out loud. Sango hugged her friend close to her. "Oh Kagome I'm sorry I know how hard this all must be on you." The miko sobbed loudly into the demonslayers shoulders for a while and the other two stayed silent mourning for their friends loss. The young miko suddenly stopped sobbing as she felt a clawed hand reach for her own. "Inuyasha!" she screamed and turned around to see the hanyou rubbing his eyes with his other arm. "Ka…gome?... why are… you.. crying." He said as he tried to catch his breath. "Inuyasha your awake! Oh thank Kami! I was so scared I would lose you!" She exclaimed and grabbed his hand. Inuyasha took his arm away from his eyes and blinked them open. His face contorted into panic as he blinked more. Able to breathe a bit better now he looked in the direction of Kagome and asked, "Uh please tell me there is something over my eyes." Shock was evident on everyone's face. Kagome shook her head. "No there is nothing over your eyes why would you ask that?" Inuyasha started to panic a little more. "I… can't see!... I'm blind!" Everyone gasped. Inuyasha continued to panic more. "Oh Kami I can't see! I need air! I need to get out of here!" The hanyou then jumped up and attempted to get out of the hut. He fumbled through the small hut running into the walls which only added to his sudden claustrophobia Finally reaching the door flap he ran through it before collapsing on the ground coughing and wheezing. Everyone and Kaede met him outside. Kaede kneeled down in front of him his body limp from weakness as he coughed. "Shhh Inuyasha take slow breaths everything is okay." The old woman said while she stroked his back. Kagome came up next to him and held his hand. After his panic attack subsided he slowly sat up leaned against Kagome. "I'm blind and I feel so weak…" he whispered to no one in particular. Kagome held him close to her. "I know but at least you're awake now." Kaede faced Miroku and Sango and cleared her throat. "Why don't we go inside and give those two some space shall we?" The two nodded and they walked back into the hut. After the two of them were alone Inuyasha blinked back his tears. "Kagome I'm scared." She gently rubbed the side of his face. "I know you are but we'll help you until you get your strength back." A trail of tears ran down his face. "What if I never do…. Will you still have me if I can no longer protect you, if I'm nothing but a burden on you?" Kagome smiled down at him "Of course Inuyasha I couldn't live one day without you… I love you Inuyasha." She whispered. He smiled a bit at her words. "I love you too Kagome." Inuyasha sighed loudly. "How am I supposed to fight Naraku like this?" Kagome held the hanyou close. "We don't have to worry about Naraku anymore. After you rescued me I shot him with a sacred arrow and it destroyed him and the Shikon no Tama." She explained. Inuyasha finally wore a smile "Keh! That's my woman!" He took a deep breath "That takes a load off though. At least we won't have to worry about that." Kagome rested her chin on the top of Inuyasha's head. "Yup Naraku is defeated, Sango and Miroku are planning their wedding and you're awake and doing better!" she smiled. "Keh I don't know about that I'm completely blind and truth be told I still feel out of breath. I'm worthless." The hanyou slumped down. Kagome growled "You are not worthless! You mean everything to me! Don't let this defeat you. We'll take it one day at a time but you'll see things will get better." Inuyasha didn't answer, he just stared blankly ahead.

Later on that evening everyone was gathered around Kaede's fire pit eating dinner. Shippou sat on Inuyasha's lap while he ate happy that his "father" was doing better. The little kit wrinkled his nose in the hanyou's direction. "Inuyasha you need a bath." He complained. Inuyasha blankly looked in his direction and smelled himself. "Keh Perhaps I do." Kagome looked up from her bowl. "I gave you sponge baths. I guess they are not as good as an old fashioned bath in the hot spring though." Miroku handed his empty bowl to Kaede. "Once again thank you for another delicious meal Lady Kaede." He bowed to her. "If you don't mind Inuyasha I will help you to the hot spring. I myself could use a good soak." Inuyasha sulked "Sure it's not like I have a choice." Kagome sighed "Inuyasha he's just trying to help." Miroku took no offense however, "It's quite alright Lady Kagome I know he doesn't mean any of it." Miroku got up and grabbed his staff and a small bag of towels and manly scented soaps from Kagome's time. Walking up to Inuyasha he held his staff out near him. "Are you ready to leave Inuyasha?" The hanyou nodded as Shippou leapt off him. "Okay then grab my staff it'll help you get up." The hanyou growled lowly "I would if I knew where it was." Miroku apologized and lead his clawed hands to his staff. Slowly the hanyou stood up and followed the monk outside. The evening air smelled crisp and he could smell the many cooking fires in the village huts as families were winding down from another day. He would never admit it to anyone but that smell was comforting and would always calm him down. It smelled like home. After they made it halfway to the hot springs the hanyou was breathing heavy. "Miroku…. I need… to… rest…" He begged as fell to his knees. Miroku looked down at the once strong warrior in sadness. "It's okay my friend I can carry you the rest of the way." Inuyasha didn't say anything as the monk picked him up and carried him.

Once they were at the hot spring the monk gently stripped Inuyasha of his clothing and helped him into the spring and sat him against a rock. Miroku sat near him noting the sad look on his friends face. "Inuyasha it is the will of the kami that you have woken up, you should feel blessed, why do you look so sad?" He growled lowly, "Isn't it obvious? Yeah I'm awake but I can't see or do anything!" He splashed the water in frustration. Sighing he faced downwards, "They told me I would have some difficulties but if I knew it was going to be like this I wouldn't have been so selfish…" he trailed off. Miroku blinked at him curiously, "Who are they?" Inuyasha flicked his ear realizing what he said out loud. "My.. parents. I saw them when I was unconscious. They made me choose what fate I would have. I think I chose wrong." Miroku held his chin and nodded. "Do elaborate." He pushed. Another sigh, "The kami have destined Kagome and I to be together, however because of Kagome's time traveling I was able to choose between waking up and building a life with her here or reincarnating into her time. They both had negative consequences and I chose the more selfish one and burdening Kagome. (sigh) I should've just died and let her live in her own time with a healthier version of myself who could protect her better." Miroku pondered on this bit of information. "I see. Well in my point of view I don't think Kagome would have managed any better if you were to have passed on. She was a mess Inuyasha I may also be a tad selfish myself but I am pleased to still have you and Kagome around." Inuyasha growled, "How can you say that when I'm so fucking useless!" he yelled. Miroku stayed calm. "Inuyasha I have learned in my training that when one of your senses stops working the rest become more keen as to make up for the lost sense. I believe given time this will happen to you. Take things one day at a time. You will gain your strength back one way or the other." Inuyasha pondered on his words. It did comfort him to know that whether he stayed blind or not he will adjust and become just as strong as he was. "I just wish I would hurry up and get my strength back. I feel so damn useless." The monk smiled at him, "Like I said you will get there and you have all of use to help you until then. You have nothing to worry about, so be grateful for all that you have." Inuyasha sighed looking in the direction of the darkening sky he made very good points he was lucky. He thought of Kagome the way she looked when he first saw her after waking up. She looked so pale and sickly from worry, even her hair hung limpy from her frail shoulders. He never seen such a strong woman torn apart so horribly all because of him. In some sick way he was grateful for that, for her love and worry. No one has ever cared for him like that after his Mother passed away. For the first time since he woke up he smiled. "Miroku you are right I am lucky."


End file.
